Canine Syndicate
The Canine Syndicate is an organized crime syndicate within the Anthro world, operating in Animalia. It consists of gundogs and is led by a younger version of Chief. Description Background and original design: Out of universe, the Canine Syndicate is actually the amount of gundogs that are led by Chief in a story written by the wiki founder known as The Hunters, which like many older works, the wiki founder considers an old shame albeit for different reasons to the Anthro Saga. While the wiki founder considers the Anthro Saga to be a case of jumping on the bandwagon and to be practically rushed, leaving several original characters either flat or severely out of character (with The Illusionist being a particularly guilty example), The Hunters is considered an old shame because it is a case of "it seemed like a good idea at the time". The story is further considered an old shame owing to the wiki founder's change in attitude towards female characters, changing them from constant damsels in distress to Xenafying them and making them much more tougher such as having them serve in the military, intelligence agencies or whatever powerful background that the wiki founder gives to them. A third reason why The Hunters is considered an old shame is because it was part of a series that was started in secondary school, though unlike the Surgeon stories which has three series (classic, new and revived), the series that The Hunters was part of, was written as part of an English literature assessment and thus, other stories that followed were rushed. Also, the wiki founder was less concerned in trying to make strong female characters and more about trying to cram in as much author appeal as possible. The Anthro Saga: In the Anthro Saga, the Canine Syndicate is one of the largest organized crime groups in Animalia and continues to consist of the gundogs originally depicted in The Hunters and while having a large number of allies, it also has a large number of enemies with one of those enemies, being another mob of street dogs that feature in The Hunters and who are led by a Dogue de Bordeaux known as Marcel, otherwise known as "Goliath". Within Animalia, Chief is also shown to lose his prejudice against foxes and also appears younger (his original literature appearance in The Wolf and the Hound is the same as his incarnation depicted in The Fox and the Hound) because the wiki founder believes that an old Chief leading a criminal organization would be largely unconvincing as well as the wiki founder's dislike of elderly characters in literature, either as heroes or villains. From the word go, the Syndicate is shown to operate in secrecy and it is this that ensures its long term survival which comes to be threatened by the arrival of a military coup from invaders. The invasion and ensuing dictatorship results in multiple turf wars between the military and the mob, a similar conflict that is resumed in the now abandoned Robot Saga in the Surgeon stories. These turf wars force not only the Syndicate but every single organized crime group to evacuate Animalia for the United Kingdom with the Syndicate relocating to Southampton in Hampshire. Even with Hunter becoming President of Animalia, the Syndicate continues to function primarily owing to its Yakuza like reputation (unlike other organizations such as the 'Ndrangheta, the Yakuza provide protection to businesses and relief in times of disaster.) Members Category:Organization